Light
by CreatiVibes
Summary: Dumbledore's desire to be the savior of the wizarding world, cost little Harry Potter much more than his sight. Follow Harry through his journey at Hogwarts, as he struggles to fit in a magical world where everybody else has the gift of sight. Except one.
1. Chapter 1

**Light**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; I am simply using them to improve my writing skills.

Chapter 1

It was a cold October night. All lay cold and silent around Privet Drive. Only due to the bleak street light were we able to make out a tall figure leaning against the fence outside number 4 Privet Drive. It seemed to be an old man hovering cautiously atop the pavement. The only sound that could be heard was the swish of his long, glimmering, pearly white hair as he nervously jerked his head back and forth. Later on little Harry would learn that it had been none other than Albus Dumbledore there that night. And perhaps even later on he would learn the reason behind the usually calm Dumbledore's jittery behavior.

A second later, the silence shattered above Albus' head as a large, motorbike that seemed to be falling apart came crashing down on the road. "Have you got Harry?" Albus whispered urgently to a man the size of a giant. "Ah, yes 'eadmaster, he's right 'ere" said the giant as he reached a massive meaty hand into the enormous pocket of his moleskin jacket. Retracting his hands from the unknown depths beneath the folds of fabric, he came out with a beautiful baby boy. The giant lent closer to the boy and with tenderness you wouldn't have thought somebody of that size could accomplish, he used his pinkie to gently brush a strand of midnight black hair that had flopped over the small boy's forehead.

With great reluctance, the giant carefully passed baby Harry into the wrinkled hands of Albus Dumbledore. "Thank you Hagrid, he is safe with me" Albus said distractedly, staring down at the glowing lightning bolt scar that disfigured the boys pale skin. Finally, with a massive sob, Hagrid clambered back onto his torn apart motorcycle and took off.

Only when the giant, Hagrid, had become nothing more than a dot in the sky did Albus allow himself to pull out his wand. "I am truly sorry Harry for what I have to do to you today but you must understand, you will be famous for destroying Voldemort. But that fame should have been mine, and when Voldemort comes back, I intend to claim it." Dumbledore's voice had become louder and louder as he venomously spat these words out. Having said his last few words, Albus, pointed the elder wand at Harry's small face, focusing its point between Harry's startling emerald green eyes. "Visus Evanescent!". The words uttered by the headmaster Albus Dumbledore that day would change little Harry's life more than anyone could ever imagine. And with that, Dumbledore placed Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive.

Petunia Dursley awoke at her usual time and rose to go downstairs so she could begin preparing her husband's breakfast. At the foot of the stairs, she paused to slip her bony feet into her slippers, she was about to continue on when a whimper from outside grabbed her attention. At the speed of a leopard, Petunia Dursley was at the door, fiddling with their rusty lock. Finally she wrenched it open. Petunia, cautiously opened the door but was surprised as there was nobody there. As she was about to close the door, another whimper came out. This time, Petunia had heard where it had come from. She looked down and saw a tiny bundle lying on her doorstep. All that she could see of the tiny baby within was his eyes.

Immediately she recognized him. He bore the eyes of her dear sister Lily Potter. But something wasn't right. He had the emerald eyes lily was so proud of but his seemed to be shrouded in a magical mist. Petunia Dursley was no doctor, but it didn't take her long to realise that Harry Potter was indeed blind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. The first chapter was quite short but I will try and make them longer as I go on. Big thanks to everyone who has either followed or favourited my story

Chapter 2

Harry Potter lived a normal life. Well, as normal a life he could have considering, well, everything. He had his Aunt Petunia, whom when Harry was 7 he had come to the conclusion that she was basically his mum. Then there was his Uncle Vernon, who Harry liked. Uncle Vernon was always taking him and Dudley to his shooting club where they could practice using a gun. He never got anywhere close to the target but it was still fun. Harry was a very happy boy. But one thing always plagued him. One thing always held him back from being normal. Harry was blind; he could not see. Some of the boys in his class would always tease him, holding up their fingers saying in a patronizing voice "How many fingers am I holding up Harry". He was fine though because Dudley always stuck up for him, punching the boys until they apologized.

Harry and Aunt Petunia were weaving seamlessly around the kitchen, making breakfast. Cooking was one of the things Harry loved most. He thought of it as if it were an art. Aunt Petunia shared this view bringing them closer together. "Go and call the boys down please dear" Aunt Petunia asked. "Okay" was Harry's reply. He walked cautiously out of the kitchen, his white cane scouting ahead for him. It had taken Aunt Petunia a long time to make Harry use the white cane the doctors gave to him, but once Harry had walked into a doorframe enough times he had finally given in and began to use the cane. He was astonished at how much it helped him. It was not unusual for a blind person to want to be independent and Harry was no different.

Harry knocked on Dudley's door twice."Hey Dudley, come on down, it's my birthday." It took Dudley less than 3 seconds to be out of bed and at the door. "Oh yeh, Happy Birthday Harry, my present is downstairs."Dudley replied. He then bounded down the stairs, making them shake dangerously as Harry smiled fondly. He then quickly knocked on Uncle Vernon's door and then began to make his way downstairs. However, you could see the nervous energy flooding of Harry in waves. Aunt Petunia had told Harry all about Hogwarts and Magic. At first Harry hadn't believed her but it only took a few minutes to persuade him considering all the odd things that had happened to him.

The most prominent one still stood out in his mind today. It had been Dudley's birthday and they were going to the zoo. The first place that he dragged them all to was the new reptile house. In the first habitat Dudley told Harry there was a marvelous Boa Constrictor, Aunt Petunia described its scales gleaming in the light that filtered in. Harry ran to it and then sank to the floor, gazing at it trying to gauge where in the cage it was. "Whoa, you sound beautiful", Harry thought to himself. After gazing at it for a few more seconds he forced himself to slowly stand up. Just as he was about to walk away, a low hissing almost shocked him out of his mind."Why thanksss Missster Potter" came the reply of the beautiful reptile. Before Harry had a chance to speak to it, Dudley had run over. He had pushed Harry aside so that he fell to the floor. Harry knew Dudley didn't mean it and would apologize later but he couldn't help feeling angry. He focused what he thought was a beam of energy and directed to the glass, willing it to disappear. And it did. But Dudley who had been leaning heavily on the glass also disappeared. Only to be seen a few seconds later, sopping wet as he fallen into the water within the reptiles enclosure.

Harry shivered just thinking about it; that hadn't been a very pleasant day. Redirecting his mind to more positive thoughts he once again felt a rush of energy through his spine. According to his Aunt Petunia he would be getting his Hogwarts letter today. She had promised him that they would be making the trip to Diagon Alley the very next day. Filled with enthusiasm again Harry made his way to the door to collect the post. Being unable to differentiate between the envelopes Harry handed the letters to his Aunt for confirmation.

Aunt Petunia had a wistful look on her face as she gazed at the letter. She quickly snapped out of it and read the letter.

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipments.**_

 _ **Term begins on the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September. We await your owl by no later than 30st August.**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress.**_

Relief flooded Harry's features as he hugged his Aunt."Do you think the textbooks will come in Braille?" Harry asked curiously."From what I gathered at Diagon Alley, it doesn't seem as if the wizarding world cater to people with disabilities."Aunt Petunia replied. The slight disappointment left Harry's features as he let his mind wander back to Hogwarts. He carried on eating his toast, a dreamy look in his eye, as he contemplated the 1st of September. "Wake up Harry, it's time to open your presents." Aunt Petunia said. Harry, slowly stood up excitement bubbling in his stomach in anticipation of the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Light**

A/N Hey, this chapter is a little longer so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

The next day, as soon as the sunlight hit Harry's window, he was up, nervously hopping about in excitement. Once he had had breakfast he quickly popped upstairs to get his white cane. He figured it would be useful to have in a crowd. Just before they were about to leave, Harry had a thought and quickly ran to his bedroom to fetch his sunglasses. Harry absolutely hated people commenting on his eyes; and anyway, it was really sunny outside.

Dudley and Vernon both declined coming to Diagon Alley, not wanting to miss the football match that was on the television later that day. So it was only Aunt Petunia and Harry who drove to London that day. Petunia said she vaguely remembered Diagon Alley but the only thing she could remember about getting there was something about a leaky pub. They had been wandering around London for ages. They were about to turn around and go home and maybe send a letter to the school asking for directions when Harry suddenly stopped his Aunt."Is that it, Aunt Petunia, The Leaky Cauldron" Harry said excitedly. Aunt Petunia glanced around, startled to see the shop."That wasn't there before-"She was cut off by an excited Harry tugging on her hand." Let's go Aunt Petunia!"Harry exclaimed before rapidly feeling about with his cane. Although blind, Harry could still make quite a lot distance, so Petunia quickly hurried after her nephew a small smile on her face.

They both entered the pub slightly nervously looking around. Harry grasped Aunt Petunia's hand and allowed her to lead him to the counter where she asked him if he knew the way to Diagon Alley."Why yes I do ma'am, follow me" He replied immediately only allowing himself a slight curious glance at the long white cane Harry held tightly in his left hand. After introducing himself as Tom, he led them out the back door to a brick wall."How are we going-".Petunia was once again cut off as Tom pulled out an intricately carved stick from his back pocket and began to tap seemingly random bricks. Just as Petunia was about to voice her questions again, a loud rumbling could be heard as the wall slowly opened to reveal a narrow, street bustling with life.

Harry, with one hand on his cane and the other firmly wrapped around Petunias fingers he began dragging her along to their first destination, Ollivander's Wands. This was the thing Harry was most excited about. He would be like people in storybooks with their magic wands. But the real reason he was so excited about wands was because he held a firm belief that magic could fix anything. Therefore it could fix his eyes. Petunia had tried a couple of times to talk with him, reminding him that while they might be able to fix his eyes, he shouldn't get his hopes up too much just in case they can't. But Harry just brushed her off, his mind hopelessly lost in endless daydreams of being able to see again.

The sound of a bell, almost made Harry trip over in surprise before he realized it was just from the door. They both entered carefully, covering their mouths as the overpowering musty smell hit them like a wave. There also didn't seem to be anybody in the shop. Harry detached himself from his Aunt and began feeling the walls of the shop. His hands came into contact of boxes of different sizes and shapes but he couldn't figure out what they contained. Unknown to Harry a figure had slipped out of the shadows and placed himself at the desk. Petunia had her back to him but Harry was looking right at him but he didn't seem to see him. "eh hem" Ollivander cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Harry but it was Aunt Petunia who came over to the desk."Harry, come here, it's time to get your wand" Harry wordlessly obeyed, moving jerkily towards the sound of his Aunts voice.

"Ah, the Boy-Who-Lived, it seems as if only yesterday when your parents were here getting their first wands. But now, let us focus on you". Ollivander stated in a low voice. Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth he was moving around grabbing box after box from the shelves."Ah let's try this one Mr. Potter, 12 inches Holly Wood, Unicorn Hair core, quite pliable". Ollivander thrusted the wand into Harry's shaking hands. "Go on then, what are you waiting for give it a wave". Ollivander said, already reaching for another box. Harry nervously waved the wand, but immediately dropped it as he heard a loud noise. Due to Ollivander muttering to himself he managed to figure out that he had tipped all the boxes of their shelves. With a slight apologetic smile on his face Harry reached forwards for the next wand. Again and again, Harry was handed wand after wand, each of them making Ollivander more enthusiastic to find the right wand for Harry Potter. Finally, when Harry had almost given up hope of finding a wand, Ollivander quietly said to himself. "I wonder..." The aged wand maker slowly made his way over the store, stopping only at a white box. Considering most of the boxes in the room were varying shades of brown this was stood out even to the muggle eyes of Petunia. However she bit her tongue deciding not to mention it to Harry, so as not to give him more worries. "May I see your cane Mr. Potter", Ollivander said unexpectedly. "um okay", came Harry's nervous reply as he handed his treasured cane over to Ollivander. "Oh yes, Mr. Potter it is just as I expected, your cane is made of a most special wood with quite rare magical powers. It is the wood of the white Cherry Tree. It is rumored that there is only one in the entire world. Your cane seems to have come from one of the many branches. Fortunately for you I also own a wand that comes from this very same tree. 11 inches, White Cherry wood and a powerful Dragon Heartstring core. Oh yes, Mr. Potter, this is a powerful wand. It not only contains the magical wood from a most rare tree, it also holds the dragon heartstring from the most feared dragon of all time, Smaug. Yes, Mr. Potter, this wand holds great power; I can only hope you are able to wield it well." He finished speaking, handing the wand and the cane back to their rightful owner.

As he was handed the wand, Harry felt a rush of power surge up his right arm. The energy exploded out from his fingertips, an array of fireworks dazzling those who saw it. Harry not seeing the display he put on clutched the wand as he clutched his cane."Yes, yes that's the right wand for you. That will be 10 galleons." Seeing Petunia pause he quickly said" It's not a problem, I will charge it directly to the Potter Trust Fund but I suggest you pay Gringotts, the wizarding bank, a visit.

Petunia proved quite apt at maneuvering through the crowds and it wasn't long before they found themselves standing at the bottom of a set of elegant marble steps. Harry's cane and sunglasses made quite a few people stare so they quickly hurried into Gringotts. Petunia moved straight to the nearest teller but when she got there she was lost for words. Luckily Harry, having read about goblins in some of his mothers old textbooks he knew what to do."Greetings, May your gold flourish, and may your enemies lie at your feet". Almost instantly, the bank fell silent, all of the goblins staring at the child wizard who was the first one in centuries to properly give the goblin greeting. The teller he was speaking to quickly got a hold on himself and replied."Greetings Wizard, may your knowledge grow and may your enemies seek forgiveness."'

After a few seconds had passed, the goblin broke the silence. "How may I help you Mr. Potter" This caused the rest of the goblins to continue."I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault please" Harry said politely. They were taken underground via a cart but finally they were standing outside the potter vault. It sounded as if the goblin had opened the vault door and he was correct. The goblin handed him a pouch and told him to go collect what he needed.

As Harry entered the first thing he noticed was the heavy metallic smell that hung around the piles of gold. Deciding to come back and look around another time Harry quickly felt along the floor until he came across a pile of what felt like coins. He looked over to his Aunt and she confirmed it. Thankful he had been right he quickly used his pale hands to shovel in some of the coins. Once he felt it was enough he put the pouch in his pocket and exited the vault.

Petunia could already tell Harry had begun to get tired so they decided to quickly make their way round to the rest of the shops. They visited the apothecary which Petunia refused to enter because she said the smell made her feel sick. They also visited Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions where they got Harry fitted with school robes. Harry also decided to purchase a few more robes, one a pair of dress robes. Since, he didn't care what they looked like and didn't want to ask his Aunt what color they were he went for the feel of the clothes. This ended with him buying a dragon hide vest because he liked the feel of the scales and a fur cloak.

Their last visit of the day was Flourish and Blotts. They entered this store much more comfortably than they had the last few, for this was something they were both familiar with. The first thing Harry did was ask his Aunt to lead him to the counter, where he asked if they did the books in Braille, although to be honest he did not even know how to read Braille. His Aunt had only mentioned it to him once, and the school he went to just didn't care at all. He promised himself that before they went home today they would visit a muggle bookstore and purchase some books that taught him how to read Braille.

Unfortunately, the wizard at the desk said that they only had a few books that were printed in Braille and these were mostly advanced defense books. Sighing heavily, Harry said he would take all the books they had in Braille. However it was a very determined boy that left the bookstore that night. Harry had never really tried to learn Braille because he never cared about doing well at school, but Hogwarts would be different. He would make his parents proud no matter what it took.

A/N Hey, just a little heads up, Harry is going to be sorted next chapter. If anyone has any preferences as to where they'd like harry to go please out a review down below; whichever house he is in will have a big impact on the rest of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Light**

Chapter 4

A/N Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter. If you liked it please remember to review and leave your feedback.

Harry had woken up this morning, desperately wanting to leave the house to go to the station. But now, all he wanted to do was go home. He had forgotten how unkind kids could be; Petunia seeing all the stares and whispers quickly pulled Harry close to her. "Promise me you'll write everyday" she said urgently. "Yes, I promise."  
"No, Harry, look at me. If you are unhappy at Hogwarts, just write to me and we can see if there is any other magical school you could go to. Okay?"  
"Yes Aunt Petunia, I promise" was Harry's small reply.

Suddenly noise erupted in Harry's ear as he heard a loud whistle. Oh the train! Harry thought. Feeling about with his cane Harry made his way onto the train, luckily avoiding the gap between the trains. He began to acknowledge the sinking feeling that had begun to settle in his stomach. Harry quickly felt the walls of the train until he came across a handle. Desperate to be out of the crush of children Harry hurriedly went through the door despite not knowing if there were other people around.

"Hi Harry" came a cheery voice. Startled Harry frantically began looking around."Over here, well never mind, you can't see me, can you?"  
"Uh no I can't" came Harry's small awkward voice.  
"My name is Luna, by the way my hand is extended in the friendly way to greet a witch or wizard"  
It took a few seconds for Harry to decipher his, but after realizing what she meant he quickly groped around for her hand. After shaking her hand, he sat awkwardly in silence, wishing he had picked a compartment that had nobody in. Luna, noticing his tense, hunched up shoulders, immediately sussed out what was wrong. _I wonder if he know Braille_ she thought to herself.

When Luna was 7 years old she had had a friend in primary school. He was also blind. She remembered clearly, how they would spend their lunchtimes pouring over books trying to learn Braille together. "Hey, Harry do you know Braille" she asked curiously. She immediately wished she hadn't because his face became flushed as if he was embarrassed.  
"No" came his short answer. Deciding he needed some peace she decided to leave him alone for a bit.

Although Harry wouldn't admit it, he was sort of enjoying having Luna in the compartment with him. Most people would pity him and try and coddle him but Luna acted…normal.

Harry heard a loud bump outside their compartment door which was explained as a girl burst through the door."Oh, sorry", she seemed quite startled and lost for words until Luna politely greeted her. This snapped her out of it and she began talking at the speed of light. "HimynamesHermionewhatsyours" she said suddenly.  
"Hi…Hermione was it? This is Harry"  
Overcome by nervousness Harry attempted to look in her direction and seem welcoming.  
"Oh, okay, have you seen a toad, Neville's lost one" Hermione said."No sorry" was Luna's reply.

Hermione began to feel slightly out of place standing at the door so she sat down next to Harry. She didn't notice him tighten up as he felt movement around him but Luna did.

"Ooh, I am so excited, have you two done any magic yet?" Although Hermione seemed to be addressing both of them she looked pointedly towards Harry. By the sudden silence in the room, Harry deduced that they were both waiting for him to answer."Uh yeh, I've done a bit" he replied.  
"Oh do show us, I've only done a couple of spells but they have all seemed to work fine" Hermione said eagerly.

Harry slowly raised his wand."Uh, what was the name of that toad" he asked Hermione.  
"His name is Trevor, why?" Hermione leaned forward slightly, eager to get a closer look at Harry's wand noticing that it looked quite similar to the cane he had been holding.  
"Never mind" said Harry distractedly.

Concentrating on the name Trevor, Harry willed the ball of energy to come out from his brain. It obeyed and Harry could feel it fluttering in his eyes. He then imagined it shooting out of his eyes and fetching Trevor. Both of the girls watched in sheer amazement as Harry summoned Neville's lost toad. Hermione was more shocked because it was a 5th year spell while shrewd Luna had seen how he didn't use his wand to cast the spell; he had used his eyes.

After a long time, the train finally stopped. Harry had spent most of the train journey with Luna; he surprised himself by actually enjoying spending time with her. She didn't gape or ask private questions. They had spent the journey talking about trivial things and it was this journey that caused them to become friends.

"Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years!" a loud bellowing voice echoed throughout the bustling station. Harry allowed Luna to take his hand and lead him through the crowd. He didn't have to ask her, she just grasped his hand tightly and began weaving through the crowds. The loud man turned out to be a giant called Hagrid who was apparently the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. They were told to get on a boat. Harry and Luna took a seat on one of the rickety boats although Luna, after describing them to Harry had to do quite a bit of persuading before he would actually get on them. Two minutes later, 2 other girls came and sat in their boats. They introduced each other as Susan and Megan.

Harry held Luna's hand in a vice grip, his entire body wracked with nerves. He was crossing a large lake at night time with unknown people around him in a rickety boat that seemed likely to fall apart. Luna, sensing his distress began wafting her hands around his head gaining quite a few odd looks from the people around her. "Um, Luna what are you doing" came Susan's voice.  
"Getting rid of the Nargles, they are all tangled up in his hair. They cause people to feel unnecessary stress and fear." Luna replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. While it did sound incredibly crazy, Harry noticed that as soon as Luna announced she had gotten rid of them all he felt much better. Putting it off as one of the many wonders of the magical world, he relaxed into the seat as they began slowly moving across the black lake.

Just as Harry closed his eyes, relaxing into the dull sway of the boat, a cry came from the girl named Hermione."Look, Hogwarts" She yelled. Luna immediately began describing the castle, "There are four towers on each corner, and the walls of the castle seemed to be sparkling as if they are alive. There are many stained glass windows dotting the castle. Actually I see some pearly white ghosts floating around as well." That last statement got quite a big reaction from some of the other participants from the boat."Why did you just describe it out loud, Luna "asked Megan curiously. Before Luna could answer Harry replied "She was describing it for me because I am blind". He had taken a liking to these two girls; they were quite like Luna, just a little less eccentric. A short silence fell upon the two girls as they heard his blunt statement.

Before Luna could break the silence with a random fact, they had stopped at the entrance to Hogwarts. Standing at the double doors was an old-ish lady with a very stern face. She wore emerald green robes with a matching pointed hat. She began herding all of the 1st years inside. Harry and Luna were standing right at the back of the small crowd of first years so when the lady began talking they could barely hear her over the whistling of the wind. As soon as she finished her speech and exited the room a babble of noise broke out amongst the first years. "I wonder how we will be sorted, Fred mentioned a troll" came the voice of a pureblood name Ronald Weasley. Before anyone could reply McGonagall came back and lead them into the Great Hall. Most first year's eyes immediately flew to the roof which was shimmering with thousands of stars that illuminated the large hall.

Professor McGonagall placed an old three-legged stool in the middle of the great hall and sat an old torn up hat on it. She then began reading out names in alphabetical order.

Abbot, Hannah

Hannah slowly walked up and placed the hat on her head. After a few seconds it seemed as if it had decided.

HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry paid little attention the reading out of names until she called out Luna. Luna skipped happily up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

Hello Hat, how are you today?  
 _I am very well Luna. Now let us talk about where to put you. Hmm yes, I see quite a lot of characteristics that would suit you to Ravenclaw but I could not help but noticing that you happen to have made friends with a very powerful young man.  
_ Oh are you talking about Harry. I made friends with him because he is very nice to me. He is also blind and needed a little help getting here and I helped him.  
 _Oh yes, I had hoped that the Fates were wrong when they made that prophecy but unfortunately not. Now, I was thinking about putting young Harry in Hufflepuff. If you promise to stay friends with him and help him as much as you can then I think I will place you in Hufflepuff. What do you think Luna?  
_ I think that's a wonderful idea Hat, and of course I will stay friends with him. The Nargles also told me t stay friends with him. What a coincidence.  
 _Yes, what a coincidence my dear_

HUFFLEPUFF

McGonagall took the hat off her with a slightly shocked expression on her face while the rest of the students simply looked relieved. Unknown to Luna, she had just made a record for the longest sorting ever. Megan and Susan had also been sorted into Hufflepuff and they both went to sit down next to Luna.

Finally, Harry stood up shakily as his name was called. Any mutterings in the hall ceased, all of them anxious to hear whether the boy-who-lived would be in their house or not. Clutching his cane, Harry jerkily made his way to the stool and sat down. As soon as the hat was placed on his head it called out…

HUFFLEPUFF

McGonagall seemed too shocked to take the hat of him so he just carefully placed it on the stool. He was about to begin to make his way to his table until he realized he had absolutely no idea which table was the Hufflepuff table. Luna, spotting his dilemma, began shouting "Hey Harry, I'm so glad we are in the same house." Allowing him to follow the sound of her voice, Harry hastily made his way to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Luna. The rest of the Hufflepuffs seemed to be going crazy with shock. Most of them couldn't believe Harry Potter the boy-who-lived had made his way into what people thought was the dud house.

As the sorting finished, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up to make his speech. "Welcome first years, and welcome back everybody else. I don't want to hault the feast any longer but may I just give a warning. Do not enter the third floor corridor unless you wish to die a very painful death. And now, tuck in!"

Harry reached out for whatever food was in front of him, thankful that it turned out to be roast potatoes. The rest of the feast passed very quickly, and before long it was time for the first years to be led back to the doors. They were taken down to a curiously sunny corridor. The prefect who was leading them stopped at a bundle of barrels and began talking. "Hi guys, I am Grace and I am one of the prefects for Hufflepuff. To get into our common room you have to tap this rhythm. To help you remember it just say: Hel-ga Huf-ful-puff

Grace tapped the rhythm of the barrels and a large portrait of a sunny field swung open leading into a circular room. Plants hung from the walls in colorful baskets, sunlight filtered into the room creating a warm homely atmosphere. Grace directed all of the first years into their dorms and then left. Not even bothering to wait for the rest of his dorm mates to arrive, Harry flung himself into bed and fell fast asleep.


	5. Not a real chapter but plz read

Hey, this isn't a real chapter. Obviously. I just came here to tell you that I am going to repost these chapters on a different account and I will continue the story there. I haven't disappeared and I have got quite a few chapters written already. My new account is called Harry Severus Prince and I have started a new story there where Ron dies instead of Sirius. It is called Different Death. Check it out. If you want. Yeh. Anyway Light will continue on my other account and once I have reposted all the chapters I will delete this account. Goodbye.


End file.
